The Seven's Banishment
by Brivk792
Summary: May change rating.After the Giant war the seven Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo and Thalia were banished to tartarus after Zeus feared their power . Annabeth died closing the Doors of Death, sacrificing herself so Percy could live. Two years after their banishment. Earth is facing a new threat from Nyx and Erebus and realise the only way to win is to bring the seven back...
1. Banishment

**This will not be my main focus as I still have a life as well as promises from my other story. I know this is another Percy is banished blah blah blah. I hope this will be different than the rest, and although it all authors say this I hope at least I will be telling the truth. Character ages in the beginning are Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo and Frank are 15, Hazel is 13 and Percy is 17. In the next chapter and onwards Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo and Frank are 17, Hazel and Nico (Nico will be a main character in this story) are 15 and Percy is 19.**

Disclaimer - I do not own PJO

Percy POV

After all I did for them this is how they repay me, a trip to hell for eternity. I helped win two wars for them, but out of fear of the power me and my friends possess we are to be cast down to tartarus for eternity. Me, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Thalia.

Yep, thats right Thalia she was the new member of the seven after annabeth died.

Annabeth isnt with us because she sacrificed herself to seal the doors of death. I couldent do anything to stop her, it still hurts more than anything, now instead of getting rewarded for our sacrifices we are getting thrown into hell. Maybe Annabeth is still down there, but the pessimist in me is saying in whispers to my mind she would be dead by now. I mean 4 months in tartarus with no food or water, she would have starved to death in the first couple of weeks anyway.

" SO..." Zeus thundered while the council was having a heated arguament about the seven powerful demigods. " We shall now vote," he looked around at the gods, giving pointed glares at Aphrofite, Hephaestus and Poseidon. " All in favor of banishing these demigods to tartarus..."

Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysus and very reluctantly Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hephaestus Raised their hands

"And all who are against...", Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Demeter and Hera all raised their hands.

Zeus just lounged in his throne smirking at the terrified demigods as looks of betrayal, anger and sadness flashed across the seven's faces. My dad seemed to be muttering curses at Zeus, which was a bit hipocritical in my opinion. I looked around the throne room to see the sad faces of eight of the twelve olympians, the olympians who werent smiling but smirking were Zeus, Ares, Dionysus and Athena. The only ones who had a reason for hating me were Athena, because it was my fault Annabeth died, Ares because he wanted revenge for me beating him in a fight and Zeus for me being a son of Poseidon. A look of determination set across each face of my friends, even though if you looked into their eyes you could still see how much it hurt them.

Still smug about the result he still had to officially announce it. "Demigods you have been outvoted 7-5, as a result your punishment will be eternity in tartarus." He then threw his master bolt at the ground in front of us creating a sort of black hole to which my last thoughts before me and the rest of the seven were sucked into the pit was FUCK SHIT FUCK that was right before my left hand was grabbed, and as I looked I found out it was Thalia we locked eyes I felt calm just like I did all those mobths ago when I fell in there with Annabeth, I endex up smiling as we were sucked into the pit and we fell together. De ja vu anyone? But as long as I had my friends everything would be okay

Thalia POV

As we were sentenced to tartarus, a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach which made me close my eyes, the next thing I knew I was being sucked into a black hole which undoubtedly ran into tartarus along with the rest of my friends and Leo. I panicked and grabbed onto the nearest thing to me. Coincidently that was Percy's hand, we locked eyes and he smiled to me as if everything was going to be okay, then as it happened we fell into the pit of damnation that lead to more and more torture and pain. I would be okay though as long as I had my friends I would be okay.

Jason POV

Can life get any worse, the only consolation I have is that it wasn't the roman form of Zeus who cast me into tartarus snd of course Pipers body tightly clasping mine as we fell down the dreaded hole to a place Percy has already been. He almost lost his mind not from his time in tartarus, but when he lost Annabeth, but this may be his limit. We'd developed a close bond on the Argo II, and it will be even more painful to him this time without Annabeth, we just need to keep him sane. But as long as I had my friends I wouldbe fine absolutly fine.

Piper POV

As I was clutching to Jason, I was thinking about all my friends, my dad, my brothers and sisters, and just calming myself by thinking as long as i've got my friends then i'm fine. Even when i'm falling into the literal definition of hell, i'm fine.

Hazel POV

I was holding onto Frank as we were sucked in but as soon as we were in the hole we were yanked apart, then i had an appifany at the age of thirteen all I needed were my friends, and I had almost all of them with me, apart from Nico. I screamed the rest of the way down the pit...

Frank POV

I tried to turn into an eagle to escape with me and Hazel, but all that happened was Hazel was yanked away from me and let out a scream, I was scared shitless and tried to let out a scream but we were evidently going faster than the speed of sound.

Leo POV

As Nemesis said at the start of the war, I will always be the seventh wheel. And once again she turned out to be right, I always thought that being a hero meant fame money and a few hot chicks to go along with it, but apparently it meant going to tartarus, yay, note the sarcasm. I could see the end of the hole the ground was coming up fast

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Fuck

**And that's the end of the chapter corny I know, tell me what you thought. Flames are welcome but remember the old saying 'fight fire with a very well worded argument'. Anyway this will not get updated too often, maybe once every few days or once a week. By the way the pairings will be Percy/Thalia, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel and Leo/OC and Nico will be single. The next chapter will take Place 2 years in the future. And it won't just be centred around Percy like the first chapter. But I won't give away all of my plot right now. Anyway till next time farewell...**

**songs to listen to...**

**Fall Out Boy - Thanks fr th mmrs**

**Of monsters of men - Little talk**

**fanfictions to read...**

**Anything by Ansklusmos14 espiecially Souls of the betrayed**

**Anything by Sadie Breezy-Winchester espiecially Malice Knights**

**books to read...**

**Anything by Terry Goodkind **

**Anything by Charlie Higson**

**movies to watch...**

**Transformers triology**

**All avengers movies, including iron man 1,2 and 3, captain america, thor and hulk **


	2. Inside Tartarus

**Yeah,**** i'm updating today because I probably won't be able to update much in the next couple of weeks, although you will get the occasional update. Anyway review if you have any praise, comments, criticism or maybe just to say you hate the story.**

Previously

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Fuck_

2 years later

Jason POV

The pointless torture, the endless nightmares the screams of the others, i'm almost broken. I hope Piper's okay I haven't seen her in 2 years since we all got separated...

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_Shit, we just got sucked down into the pit. Piper, wheres Piper. She was on top of me and now...?_

_"Jason...Jason" someone had just called out my name. _

_"Piper... Pipes, it's me Jason where are you?" It's pitch black I can't see anything, can't see anyone..._

_"Pipes...just wait, wait I can't see you, speak to mmphhhh" A hand clamped over my mouth, I tried to scream, tried to get help but nothing nothing._

_End of flashback_

A slam... NO...NO...NONONONO, it can't be back already it just left, it can't be back, it can't be back then after what felt like mere minutes, my torturer was back, the pain was back the will not to give up almost gone...

Then a blinding flash and my torture stopped, I thought I was dead... no I hoped I was dead I didn't wan't to be alive...

No of course I wasn't dead i'm still blinded... I can't die Piper, Leo, Percy, Thalia, Hazel, Frank need me, I pushed through the pain and I could see again, I was struggling against my bonds. I screamed in rage but my chains would not give way to all the pressure I screamed and let all my hurt, anger and pain out and then started to bawl like a baby, until the pain of spikes entering my lower back and the soles of my feet.

Leo POV

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The fucking pain is to much I can't stand the pain... the pain... the pain. It just seemed pointless to just keep delivering him pain, especially since Frank and Hazel abandoned him just to save themselves... to think that he used to like Hazel was crazy, she deserted him along with that big fat panda baby of a boyfriend, Frank 'fat fuck' Zhang.

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_Fuck _

_After the impact his knee felt like it had been ripped apart, which it probably had by the impact. He tried to call for help but his voice failed him, he used some of his last strength into making his fingers come alive with flames. Flames licked the place around him making his situation clearly visible, he had landed on a rock...well to be exact his knee has landed on a rock... oh fuck i'm about to black out oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, I then promptly blacked out..._

_My eyes slowly fluttered open only to find an onyx colour iris staring right back at me..._

_" Hazel... my...my leg" I managed to stutter out_

_" I know Leo, I am so sorry for what happened, but we need to find Percy, Jason, Piper and Thalia" she said softly to me as if saying they had to leave me behind,_

_"But your not...not leaving me right, your gonna bring me with you right...?" I asked hysterically hoping it was a nightmare, and even if it was it was a pretty fucked up nightmare... I mean Hazel was his friend right she woulden't leave him right...?_

_" I am so sorry Leo its just...just..." Hazel looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment but she stopped when a gruff voice spoke,_

_" Hazel we have to keep going if were going to find the others" he was definitely roman, he will even leave someone who'd saved his life countless times in the war._

_Hazel looked devastated but nodded grudgingly turning towards Leo she opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her,_

_"Haze... it...it's okay... just find the others and stick together... and promise me you'll come back for me...please" I asked pleadingly, hoping beyond hope that she would say yes,_

_"I..." was as far as she got before she was pulled away by Frank, who was getting impatient..._

_"don't worry fire boy we'll be back before you know it" Frank said in his grainy voice_

_End of flashback_

Yep, some sort of promise that was... He chuckled to himself while flexing his amputated right leg. It was cut just above the knee... he chuckled again thinking this made him almost exactly like his dad, the differences being he did trust his friends, well most of them. Also he would never vote for his own child to be sentenced to tartarus...

BLAM... oh fuckity fuck fuck... just his luck, it seems his torturer has returned, the only person he could blame for this was the gods, they didn't deserve to rule if this is what they do to the people who save them. They shouldn't be allowed to rule, they would pay...

As the next few hours passed his torturer left to have a break. In that time I did only one thing and that was say out loud "I, Leo Valdez swear on the river styx that I will have my revenge!" Thunder rumbled above me, and then I passed out...

Percy POV

Now I had reached my limit, they had tortured me through Thalia, they would chain me up so that I was only a foot away from her and then they would whip her, and then torture her until she blacked out. It was too much for me to handle... not being able to comfort her, not being able to hold her. I cried every time, and so would she.

We were able to escape them for a bit, i'm not really sure how long... maybe weeks, months and then came our capture... a shudder ran through me as I remembered it...

_Flashback 1 years and 4 months ago_

_We were running from the shadows, there were never any monsters in tartarus only shadows, they were everywhere... and of course just as they were about to catch us I suddenly I was tripped and sprawled across the floor and was pulled by the now distracted shadows..._

_Thalia stopped and tried to go back to help me, tears in her eyes... _

_I screamed for Thalia to go and save herself, with tears in her eyes she ran away while the shadows were distracted, but not before saying,_

_"Love you kelp head... i'm, so sorry"_

_Then I blacked out_

_When I woke up, chains were hanging from the top of the dark cavern I was in the middle chains stopping the use of all my limbs... which is really annoying because I had one hades of a scratch on the left side of my face._

_I awoke to shouting, I looked up only to realise it was Thalia shouting all kinds of profanities at them in English, Greek and was that... Spanish?_

_" Thalia," I shouted in horror as I watched them torture her endlessly, it was horrible..._

_End of Flashback_

Percy watched as once again they allowed his chains to come down but his shackles to stay on so he still couldn't hold Thalia. But they still had an emotional connection, which made them care even more about each other... which down in the pit is a very bad thing down in the pit of darkness.

Piper POV

I met up with Hazel and Frank, a couple of hours after I lost Jason... I just wondered for a while completely lost until I stumbled upon them trying to create a shelter of some kind.

The next couple of years were quiet apart from the occasional attack from shadows, we were still trying to locate the other four and try to regroup... from what we've gathered is that most of your parental powers don't work down here

Art the moment me and Hazel were sitting in a peaceful silence, until Frank ran up to us and was literally buzzing with excitement, and that meant something extremely good just happened...

Before he could reach us, a bright gold light flashed in and out appeared Hermes beaming at them...

" Hello demigods, it's time to take you home" he said while smiling.

**End of chapter, was it good or bad please review. Also see my other fan fiction which is a song for each character, may not be your thing but you could find some good songs in their. Farewell for now **

**Brivk792**


	3. The giant war and the council

**Ok now this chapter was difficult to write and I don't know why. Remember review to give me suggestions on how to carry on.**

_3rd person POV_

_Mount Olympus 5 hours before the end of last chapter_

There was silence on Mount Olympus, Nothing could be heard only the crunching of footsteps of people entering their homes, shocked by the fact that in the space of a decades their have been two no...no, scratch that three...three with that announcement from Zeus, I mean can't they have a break. The titan war was enough having to take down Typhon. Then there was the giant war where almost all of the demigods were wiped out, only the toughest survived if only for a little while longer. Part of the problem was the Romans, they wouldn't give up and would fight until the last soldier was standing. They lost massive numbers in the early part of the war because of their inability to retreat, even when they had no hope of winning.

The Greeks on the other hand knew when they had been beaten and retreated so they at least could fight another day. In the end they regrouped and fought together, they made a deadly team which worked well, even though they still had trouble since the doors of death were still open. The siblings of Zeus/Jupiter lead the Roman-Greek army in order to keep the peace between the two sides, also because of a trait from their father they were good at leading and utilising the strong parts of the army to make it even stronger.

In the battle for the doors of death, the good leadership wasn't enough they were badly outnumbered and eventually almost the entire right flank of their army was gone, most were dead although you could still hear the occasional cry for help. This was of course until a a loud bang was heard across the battlefield, and all at once the fights stopped and all looked to the doors. You could tell that they were closed, but what shocked them most was a tall demigod, who had long scruffy and dark, stormy green eyes. Wounds bled profusely on him and tears flowing down his face, he looked broken, then it clicked with the demigods it was their leader Perseus Jackson. The monsters weren't waiting for him to finished as they wen't into battle once the broken demigod walked towards the demigods towards Jason and Thalia and then told them,

"I'm sorry but I need to do this" he said in a quiet voice,

"What do you mean, where are you going?" Thalia said in a quiet voice, looking like she was about to cry,

Percy just looked at her sadly before he wen't towards Thalia and hugged her, he took his sword looked at it painfully then he thrust riptide into his own stomach and then dropped down smiling, Thalia was screaming for help. An apollo camper came running up and was treating the wound.

After the battle was barely won, Percy had survived and was bed ridden till after the final battle of the giant war. Thalia sat by his bed at first but had to leave when she was called into battle, she was depressed over Annabeth's death at first but slowly got better because she knew this isn't what she would've wanted her or Percy to be beating themselves up.

In the final battle, Thalia and Jason teamed up with Zeus and Athena to defeat Porphyron. Then all the Olympian gods and goddesses gathered together to send Gaia back into her slumber for the next couple of millennia.

After the war there were celebrations, but everyone was slightly sombre mourning the deaths of the seven heroes, who had been banished into tartarus, it must've men't a lot to some of the gods as well, since Poseidon, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hera had not celebrated at all, while even Hermes and Apollo quietened on the celebrations. All the demigods as well, quietened down the celebrations in memory of the campers now trapped in darkness.

The throne room of Olympus

"The new threat is a severe one, and if not played carefully will result in the downfall of Olympus!" Athena stated loudly,"My suggestion would be to take, the seven demigods out of tartarus, and somehow convince them to help us in the war effort" she stated, obviously taking a pause for dramatic effect, "Otherwise our war effort will be futile." she finished pointing her gaze at the king of the gods.

Murmers of agreement rang out across the council, the exception being Zeus who looked absolutly furious about it but even he coulden't argue with it, Athena was pretty darn smart. Zeus stood up and announced,

"Who is for Athena's proposition of releasing the seven demigods from the depths of tartarus?"

All the olympians raised their hands, and it was unanimous. The demigods would be released from tartarus, Zeus ran a hand through his slick neck length hair and once again announced,

"Hermes, with the permission from Hades please return the seven to the throne room"

Hermes bowed smiling and flashed away to ask Hades permission to enter tartarus.

Hades POV

I was sitting on my throne, while in discussion with Thanatos about the amount of souls that are still out in the world of the living. Even after two years souls were still being returned by the dozen. Thanatos flashed out and I sat back in my throne sighing. Suddenly their was another flash and I was half expecting Charon to come in demanding another pay rise. Hermes stood before me and bowed to me,

"Ah, Hermes what can I do for you nephew?" I asked curiously,

"Zeus has ordered that the seven demigods banished to tartarus to the throne room, to give them the choice of helping us fight in the war against Erebus and Nyx," he asked somewhat tentatively, "After you made the rule making anyone who had to enter tartarus ask your permission before?",

This is definitely mote interesting than a normal day for me,

"Hmm..."I said mockingly while stroking my beard, " I guess you could enter... if you deliver a message to Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace,?"

"And what would that be?" he asked warily,

"Oh... just tell them to visit Nico, he has been extremely depressed without the company of the both of them," I said grinning, "I do want to do what is best for my son."

Hermes looked shocked but then grinned and said "Of course uncle!" before flashing out, leaving me lonely once again. Sighing heavily, I looked at all the paperwork by the side of my throne and seriously thought about running myself through with a blade. Being lord of the underworld is not fun.

**This was just a filler chapter really, and although it has probably the least amount of written words out of all of my chapters it definitely took the most time to write. Check out my other story consisting mainly of songs for each PJO or HoO characters or pairings. Please review to give me any comments. Also to my very enthusiastic 2 reviewers thank you, it means a lot to get that sort of praise anyway farewell dear readers,**

**Brivk792 **


	4. Council of the gods part 1

**Okay now before I you start with the chapter I just wanted to say thank you to my 5th reviewer KitkatMoon, you should definitely check out some of their stories because they are pretty good. Anyways now onto chapter four.**

Mount Olympus

Throne room

Leo POV

One by one all of the seven had assembled in the throne room wearing new clothes since their old ones had been ripped to shreds, we were all in their own places. Percy and Thalia sat in the middle of the throne room hugging the life out of each other, while I was on makeshift crutches because I only had one useful leg standing with Jason who had a massive limp, but was looking at me in horror. On the other side of the room stood Piper, Frank and Hazel who were also looking in horror over at him.

I just looked coldly at Frank, Hazel and Piper who all seemed relatively unharmed from the two years in the pit. The gods all looked like they expected these kind of injuries, and were also looking at me guiltily. Good, i'm glad they are guilty over my pain they deserve to suffer why shouldn't they, but a strangely calm voice in the back of my mind said 'Don't judge them too harshly some of them were either not in their right minds or were blackmailed' just like that I calmed down. I was trying to figure out who was in my mind, since it was a soft feminine voice that spoke but my thoughts were interrupted by a certain king of the gods standing up to make a speech,

"Welcome young demigods, your banishment has beenin a way... forgotten..." we all looked at him warily as if waiting for the downside, "but only if you help us in the next great war against two powerful primordial deities, Nyx and Erebus" I couldn't stand it anymore I let out a laugh. Everyone including the gods looked at me as if I were crazy, so I just started laughing a bit more but this time a lot more coldly,

"You are truly arrogant if you believe that we will help you in another war," I said glaring at the king of the gods, I felt a lot more confident when I realised Percy had stood up and was dragging Thalia to the right flank of Leo while Jason limped quickly over to Leo's left flank

"WHAT!" Zeus bellowed, "It should be an honour to serve Olympus!"

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt," he replied distastefully towards the king of the gods, "but if you wan't us to help in the war effort" I gestured towards Percy, Jason and Thalia, "were going to need some assurances." I finished not willing to compromise one bit on this.

Zeus looked distastefully at the powerful demigods, but after a sharp look from Hera he sighed,

"Okay, then demigods what are your 'assurances'."

Leo looked around at his three companions,

"Well..."

**Sorry about the short chapter, I have planned out like to chapter 10, but I just haven't been too bothered to write. Sorry, but thats how it is. I may have to put this story on hiatus or up for adoption not to sure yet...**


End file.
